


running away

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Anxiety, Fluff, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, moxiety - Freeform, panic attacks mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's always run from his soulmate until he makes plans to meet his online friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202





	running away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 7 - There is a string tied around your pinky that only you can see, the end of it leads to your soulmate. 

For as long as Virgil can remember, he's had a string tied around his pinky finger. It leads to his soulmate, or so he's been told. Most people follow theirs early if they can, driven by insatiable curiosity to find out who they're destined to spend the rest of their lives with.

Virgil's only run away.

He knows it's stupid- what must his soulmate think?- but the thought of meeting them makes him have a panic attack. Who would want to be with someone like _him_ , really? He's not all that attractive. He can't be, not with perpetually messy hair and dark shadows that he covers up with black eye shadow, so at least the "hasn't slept in a year" look seems intentional. He's always cold, so it's not like he would be very nice to cuddle. He's not a very sunshine-y kind of person. More like a brooding storm cloud.

_Hey, storm cloud!_ His phone beeps, startling him. His mouth softens into a smile when he sees who it is, though. He's never actually _met_ Patton, not in person, but he doesn't need to to know that Patton is one of the kindest people he's ever known.

_Hey, Pat,_ he messages back. _What's up?_

_I was thinking..._ Patton trails off. Amusement crinkles Virgil's eyes as he replies.

_That must have hurt._

_Oh, you! It's just um. I was thinking... Maybe we could meet up? Only if you want to, of course!_

It's not like the idea has never come up before. Virgil's not even averse to the idea. It's just- Well, Patton really seems to like the digital version of him. But the physical form? In the flesh? There's no _way_ Patton would ever enjoy spending time with someone like _him_.

_I dunno,_ he belatedly sends, anxiety curling in his stomach.

_It's okay if it's a no!_ Patton promptly reassures him. Guilt curdles in his throat. It's going to be one of _those_ days, Virgil realizes with a sinking feeling.

_Never mind, I want to,_ he sends, before he can change his mind. It feels Herculean to press 'send' but he does it anyway, eyes squinting at his phone screen.

_Oh, great!_ Patton says, cheerful. _Where do you want to meet? And when?_

_Whenever,_ Virgil answers. It takes several tries to type out the words he wants to say. _Um, maybe the new cafe? If you know where that is?_

_I do!_ Patton sends happily, accompanied by several smiley faces. _I'm free today and all this week. What would work best for you? Would it help to meet today?_

_Yeah,_ Virgil admits. It's a bad day, but maybe meeting the literal personification of sunshine will help. And if they make plans for later in the week, he already knows his anxiety will make him chicken out. It's a guarantee.

_Then it's a date!_ Patton replies. Virgil ignores the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. _That's not what he means and you know it,_ he scolds himself. He knows his soulmate lives in the same town, he's had enough near run-ins to figure that out. He doesn't even know if they're a boy, girl, or neither. (Personally, he's pretty sure he's gay, so he's hoping they're a guy.) With his soulmate liable to come around any moment, he couldn't have a _real_ date with someone else. It would be- well, not _cheating,_ not exactly, it's not considered cheating if you've never met. But most people who decide to date people who aren't their soulmates have soulmates who live in another town or even another country. Not the same city.

_When?_ He asks, trying to keep the turmoil churning away in his gut from affecting his answers. Patton doesn't need to know how badly he's freaking out. (He's sure Patton knows, anyway.)

_How's two o'clock sound?_ Patton asks.

_Sounds good,_ Virgil lies. That only gives him an hour. An hour to attempt to look presentable. Attempt to look like a neurotypical (he's sure that's out the window already). _Great._

He ends up stumbling out the door on time, apartment keys in one hand and phone in the other. His heart feels like it's about to rip out of his chest, but he focuses on his feet, putting them one in front of the other, aiming for the new cafe just a few blocks from his apartment.

It takes him nearly fifteen minutes to realize the string tied around his pinky is becoming more and more slack.

_Oh no,_ Virgil panics, his breath speeding up. Of all the times for his soulmate to be around! What if they were at the cafe? He couldn't see Patton _and_ his soulmate! What would they think? What would-

He stumbles right into someone, nearly falling before their hands grab his wrists, steadying him in place. The string is completely slack now, and as his gaze travels up the stranger in front of him, he notices that the other end is tied firmly around their pinky. His soulmate.

"Hello!" The stranger chirps. Virgil looks up, straight into the beaming blue eyes of-

"Patton?" He gasps. " _You're_ my- my-" Patton looks at the string tied around his pinky and his mouth falls open in delight.

"Oh!" Patton exclaims. "I guess I am! This is- oh, this is _wonderful_."

"I wished it was you," Virgil confesses in a mumble. "I wished-"

"Honestly?" Patton says, his cheeks flushed pink. "Same."


End file.
